The Girls, The Bugs, and the Peach
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: A sequel to the Muppet Treasure Isalnd fanfic and my Nightmare story, Dani and Victoria get transported into the movie of James and the Giant Peach. I only own OCs; all rights to Roald Dahl and Disney. The girls have the biggest adventure with new friends, dangerous encounters, and seeing a familiar face from their first adventure. OC/Jack, OC/ Grasshopper. No flames please!
1. Meeting James

It was a good Saturday morning for Victoria and Dani. They were hanging out at Victoria's home to have some girl time, like watch movies, play video games, and give makeovers. Victoria has fair skin, medium golden-brown hair that reached over her shoulders with layers at the front, and blue eyes. She wore a white tank top with embroidered jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Dani was the same age as Victoria, but her appearance is different. Dani has brown hair that goes to her back half-way, brown eyes, and wore a cherry blossom clip in her hair. She also wears a light blue tank top, jeans, and purple sneakers.

Dani looked around the VHS collection and smiled, "James and the Giant Peach! I love this movie!"

Victoria smiled, "I like that one, too. It reminds me of Nightmare by the characters."

Dani looked at Victoria a little sad and asked, "Are you okay?"

Victoria sighed, "Yeah, just miss Jack a lot. I bet you miss Jim."

Victoria and Dani remembered having adventures by being sucked into the TV as they were in Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, befriended Jack, and defeated Oogie in Halloween Town. Also, the girls got into the TV by watching Muppet Treasure Island by meeting Jim and the Muppets, beating Long John Silver, and Dani falling in love with Jim.

Dani sighed, "Yeah, I really do. Anyways, let's watch the movie! I'll make some popcorn!" Victoria pops the tape into the VCR, fast forwards the previews, and presses the Play button to start. Dani came in with two bowls and the girls sat on the couch. They watched the movie start with James and his family, flinched when the Rhino comes up, and went through the scenes with James's horrible Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge.

Dani moans, "I never liked those two. They're just so mean!"

Victoria sighed, "Yeah. I'm pretty glad none of my aunts look and act like that!"

They watched the scene where James is in his room and befriends a small spider in the window. The girls began to sing along to the song:

My name is James

That's what mother called me...

My name is James

So it's always been...

Sometimes I forget

When I'm lonely or afraid...

Then, I'll go inside my head and look for James

There's a city that I dreamed of very far from here...

Very, very far away from here

Very far away...

There were people in the city and they come to me

But it's very, very far away you know...

Very far

They'll say James, James, James how are ya?

Isn't it a lovely day? James, James, James, we're so glad you came here

Where we are from so very, very, very far...

My name is James, James, James.

The girls watched through the scenes with James saving the spider from his aunts trying to kill her, James meeting the old man as he receives the bag of crocodile tongues, and when James and his aunts see the peach grow huge. Victoria whispered along, "Marvelous things will happen, just like he said."

Dani nudges her and asks, "Do you think we might be able to have an adventure in there?"

Victoria said, "Dani, I'm not a miracle worker or Harry Houdini. Things just happen, but it would be cool to be with the bugs. I love Centipede, Miss Spider, and Earthworm."

Dani said, "I like Miss Ladybug, Glowworm, and Mr. Grasshopper. I'd give anything to meet these guys."

As if Dani already said it, the TV paused at the screen where James is outside the house to pick up the garbage from the showing of the peach.

Dani asked, "What just happened now?"

Victoria looked at the remote and said, "I didn't press any button, but something's not right. Dani, did you just make a wish?"

Dani nodded, "Uh-huh." T

he two looked at each other and said, "Uh-oh..." The room began to shake as the girls held each other, then they screamed as the TV glowed and the force pulled them in. The girls screamed and spun around fast, then everything went black.

* * *

**James's POV**

I was almost done picking up some trash and looked to see two girls laying on the ground next to the peach. I didn't know who they were, but I noticed my bag that I dropped earlier. I opened it up and found three crocodile tongues jump away. I ran down the hill and called, "No! Wait a moment! Wait!" I tried to get the bugs, but they were gone. I looked at the two girls and they looked older than me, much older.

One had brown hair with a different length at the front and back, a white shirt with no sleeves, a pair of jeans that boys would usually wear, and a pair of white shoes. The other girl has darker hair that reached the middle of her back that was held by a flower clip to hold her hair back, a blue shirt similar to what the first girl wore, pants like the first one, and purple shoes.

The two got up and the first one asked, "Are you okay, Dani?" The other girl, Dani I believe, answered, "Yeah, where are we?" The first one opened had her eyes opened and they were blue, while Dani's eyes are brown; they look pretty. I asked, "Who are you? I'm James."

The first one said, "I'm Victoria, but you can call me Vicky if you want to. This is my friend, Dani."

I said, "Your accent's are familiar. Are you from America?"

Dani answered, "Yeah, but how we got here is a long story. A very, very long story." She and Victoria explained that they were watching a movie on some sort of "tape", the screen froze, and the girls somehow got sucked in. Dani asked, "Do you understand?" It sounded strange, but I kept remembering about the old man saying that marvellous things will happen. I answered, "Yes, I kind of do."

Victoria was looking at the peach and sighed, "It looks so good. I would love to have a small piece."

I warned, "No one's allowed to eat it. My aunts will be furious."

Dani said, "I know how you feel, but we'll just sneak a piece for the three of us, eat it, and act like nothing happened."

Victoria adds, "We can lie for you, say we're your cousins, and that a maggot ate it."

I held back a laugh, got my hands into a good piece of the peach, and split it in three pieces. We began to eat our and they tasted so good. I didn't know what I swallowed, but we looked to see the hole from the peach form into some sort of tunnel. The girls were looking at it, then I took my garbage bag off my shoulders and joined the girls. We looked at the hole and I climbed first, then Victoria, and finally Dani.

As Dani crawled in, we heard some squishing noise and Dani said, "The tunnel is blocked!" Victoria said, "We better keep crawling." We kept crawling and felt our bodies change, but we got deeper and heard some voices. One that sounded like a lady's said, "Here, now! Where do you think you're going?" The other voice sounded gruffer and has an American accent, "I'm going stir crazy! I'm gonna take a look around, plan our escape from Spiker and Sponge!"

The other voice sounded scared and asked, "Escape? To where?! We'll all be squashed, swatted, smooshed!" We stopped as we saw a green light and a screen, then a shadow of some bug with antennae said in a dignified voice, "No one is going to smoosh you, my dear boy. You're 6ft. long now!" A worm with the worried voice said, "A bigger target!" The other shadow showed some bug with many arms and the gruff voice said, "Let the biddies come! I'll take 'em both down! I'm indefeatable! I'm indivisible! I'm in-"

I reached my hand out towards the screen, but it poked through and I fell as Victoria and Dani shouted, "JAMES!"

* * *

**How was that one? I thought up another story for Victoria and Dani's adventures; I don't onw the movies, games, or characters mentioned; all rights to respectful owners. I only own Victoria and Dani. I hope you guys like this one! Kind reviews and comments are acepted.**

**Special thanks to antaurilover685 for bringing up the idea. :)**


	2. That's the Life For Me

**Dani's POV**

We fell through the hole after James with a yell as we landed into a dark area. The area glowed green as Centipede shouted, "IN TROUBLE!" James bumped onto their heads, slipped on Earthworm's back with a scream, and I landed on the floor hard. Victoria fell near me and Earthworm screamed, "IT'S SPIKER AND SPONGE! THEY'VE FOUND US!" James was clunked on the head by Glowworm swinging in her lantern with a, "Hello!"

I looked to see a tall figure bend over and say, "No, no, no. It's the lad from the house and it seems that he has some friends with him. Are you alright, my dear?" I was helped off the ground and said, "Yeah, thank you." I held back a gasp as I knew the voice; it was Mr. Grasshopper! I looked to see Victoria move around to find me, then she bumped into me. Victoria moaned, "It's too dark and I can't even see my hand in front of my face!" I looked at Victoria and noticed that something lilac glowed; it's her Soul Robber!

I looked at my wrist and it glowed aqua, which means I also have mine. Mr. Grasshopper asked, "What was the boy's name?"

Centipede said, "Miserable tick!"

Earthworm said, "I thought it was rotten little grub!"

The Ladybug flew over and said, "No, that's what those horrible aunts call him! His real name is...well, it's..." We looked to see James walk backwards and a spider say in a silky voice, "It's James." James gave a small scream and fell backwards, then the two female bugs went near him. Miss Ladybug said, "Look what you've done now, Miss! Scare him to death?"

James hid his face and cried, "Please! Don't eat me and my friends!" The bugs stopped and started laughing, then Victoria called, "Glowworm, we need some light!" She claps her hands, then Glowworm gave a sigh as light appeared. We all looked to see bugs around the area and they looked at us strange. Mr. Grasshopper said, "I'm a vegetarian."

Earthworm said, "I eat dirt. I noticed there's more than one voice. Who else is there?" I looked at Victoria, who said, "I'm Victoria and this is Dani. We mean no harm." Miss Spider hung from her web and I could tell that Victoria smiled; she's scared of spiders in those horror movies, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and Lord of the Rings. However, Miss Spider was her favorite as well as Charlotte from Charlotte's Web.

Miss Spider said, "No one will be eating you or your friends, Victoria." Centipede shoves her and jokes, "Yeah! She'll puncture your head and suck out your brain!" The spider stood in front of the bug and said, "That I'm saving for you!" She began to bite him, but Centipede got under her and teased, "Whoa! Pretty fast there, long legs!" Miss Spider began to hiss and make a web around Centipede, but I held back a laugh with Victoria. Centipede made us laugh a lot and knows how to steal a scene.

Miss Ladybug said, "Such rude behavior! There's no need to be frightened, dearie." I noticed that James was a little scared and he said, "But you're enormous bugs!" Mr. Grasshopper stood next to her and said, "Fascinating, isn't it?" Miss Ladybug went through her purse and said, "We've all changed and so have you, James. You, Victoria, and Dani have changed."

She held up a mirror and we almost kinda looked like how James looked. I said, "Whoa!" Victoria said, "This is so cool!" James made a small gasp and said, "The old man, the one who gave me the green things. He said marvelous things will happen." Glowworm asked, "Did he say marvelous pigs in satin?" Victoria called, "Marvelous things will happen!"

Glowworm looked at her, then Mr. Grasshopper held up a megaphone towards Victoria and said, "Here, she'll understand better." Victoria held it towards her lips and called louder, "Marvelous things will happen!" Mr. Grasshopper places a hand on Victoria shoulder and sighed, "Poor Glowworm. She's a little deaf." Earthworm said, "I, however, have exquisite hearing." Centipede said, "Yeah? Well, listen to this." He made some armpit fart noises of some sort, grabs the megaphone away from Victoria, and yells, "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

I rubbed my ear and moaned, "Ugh, way to overdo it! At least it's better than a boot to the head!" A boot from somewhere hits my head and I rubbed where I've been hit. Victoria looked at me and asked, "You okay?" I nodded, "Yeah, me and my big mouth." James asked, "You mean leave the hill? I can't! The Rhino will get me!" Earthworm said in fear, "Rhino?!"

He slithered and hid himself in some glove, shaking like a leaf. Victoria giggled, went towards the glove, and said, "There's no Rhino coming to get us. My friend and I battled monsters, evil pirates, and some bad guys before. You got nothing to worry about." James asked, "What are those on your wrists? I never saw them before." I held up my arm and said, "Oh, that's a Soul Robber. A close friend of ours gave them to us and we fought monsters with him."

Victoria gets up and said, "Watch this." Stretching her arm towards a small rock, the Soul Robber glowed and it pulled the rock towards Victoria as she cried, "Soul Robber!" She held it up and said, "Ta-da!" The bugs and James applauded, then Mr. Grasshopper said, "She's right. There are no rhinoceri here." Centipede jokes, "Except for Sponge. She's twice as big as a rhino. Eh, kid?" I laughed with James and Centipede, then Miss Spider sighed sadly, "And twice as dangerous. My life hangs by a thread everyday." She fixes her web and Miss Ladybug sighed, "I have to send all 300 of my children to safer pastures!"

Victoria sighed, "I wish I could do something for you and your children, Miss Ladybug." Earthworm popped out and said, "What? You don't think hiding under in solid rock is fun?" James sighed, "I can't even remember what fun is." I said, "Well, let me say it for you." I opened my mouth and sang, "F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for you and me! N is for-" Victoria smacked her hand over my mouth and said, "NO! No, anything but that!" Victoria looked at James and said, "Look, you gotta know what fun is."

Centipede added, "You've been stuck here for too long. Listen to me, kid. I know a place that will refresh your memory." He jumped from a small lever, changes Glowworm's light to pink, and began to sing as he jumped down and danced with Victoria.

**Centipede: **Bright lights, big city; that's where we gotta go! Where the food is great and the bugs are so pretty; I'd like to get my arms around a hundred or so! I'd hug 'em, squeeze 'em, hold 'em tight! Sleep all day, dance all night! I want the bright lights and the big city; that's the life for me, yeah! That's the life for...

He gets stuck on a web as the lights turn blue and Miss Spider sang as she lights Centipede's cigar.

**Miss Spider: **You little maggot! Have you never seen the moon gliding 'cross the western sky? A dead oak tree by the waterside? Putrid vapors rising...

She started to cough as the smoke went around, making me and Victoria hack. Miss Ladybug fans the smoke away as she said, "That sounds lovely, dear. I'm sure we all agree." She started to sing as Glowworm started to harmonize.

**Miss Ladybug: **But I prefer the sunshine, a little park right in the center of the town... Flowers everywhere, children all around me: I'd love it! Landing on a baby's cheek so warm... It's wonderful, wonderful That's the life for me... That's the life for me... That's the life, that's the life for me...

She found a top hat and a cane, threw it towards Mr. Grasshopper, and found a pink boa to put around my neck. Mr. Grasshopper puts my arm around his as a gentleman, walks down the steps, and sang as he did some tricks with his hat as Centipede cuts in a bit.

**Mr. Grasshopper/Centipede:** Elegant conversation (Bright lights, big city)... An elevated point of view (That's where I'd go) Intellectual stimulation (That's easy for you) And someone you love to share it with you!

We all began to dance around and sing:

It would be wonderful, wonderful

That's the life for me!

Earthworm add-libs, "It's all a bunch of life!"

That's the life for me!

Earthworm sighed, "It's no pile of dirt!"

That's the life!

That's the life!

That's the life!

That's the life for...

We were about to finish, but a voice stopped our song and shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING, BOY?!" The lights dimmed and Centipede pulls Victoria along. He asked, "You wanna use that Soul Thingie again?" Victoria said, "Soul Robber. Yeah, this could help." Centipede looked at us and said, "Time to make a pest of ourselves!" I watched them climb up and we all kept quiet to hear the evil aunts.

We heard Spiker shout, "Where are you, you detestable little worm?!" Earthworm shook and screamed, then James hissed, "Not you, me!" I heard Sponge say, "You better not be near our peach!" Miss Ladybug said, "Please don't let them spray us!" Earthworm began to get scared and curled around my waist for protection, "Spray us? They'll be coming down here and come after us with a shovel! It happened to my brother!"

I patted the worm and said, "That's horrible!" He sighed, "Split him right down the middle, now I have two half brothers!" Mr. Grasshopper hushed him and said, "They'll hear us!" I kept a close ear and listened to the two say the Rhino will come, but I whispered, "Centipede, Victoria, I hope you help us out of here."

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the movies, books or songs mentioned; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you guys like this one so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. On the Ocean, Sharks, and Chats

**Victoria's POV**

Centipede and I got to the top, opened the lid of the peach, and watched the aunts. I looked to see the branch and said, "Centipede, I think we can get the peach free. I'll use my Soul Robber to pull on it and you'll cut the branch in half." Centipede looked at me and said, "Vicky, this'll be a snap." I crawled along the top, threw my arm out, and whispered, "Soul Robber!" I pulled on the goo and watched Centipede take his hat off as he used his antennae to poke through the branch. It sounded like wood chipping and he was almost done, then hissed, "Timber!"

He pulled me with him, got back inside the peach, and everything began to wobble. Centipede called, "Fasten your seat belts, kids!" Things began to tilt and we started to lean, which made Earthworm cry, "What have you done?!" I found something to make myself stay in place and strapped myself. I shouted, "We're about to make contact!" The peach began to roll and I heard something crushed underneath, then things began to get faster as the peach rolled around.

Dani jumped around from the bumps and nearly smacked her head on the top. As we were rolling faster and faster, I could hear church bells ringing and we rolled up towards something to give us a lift, then plopped back down as we still rolled fast. We were going so fast and I nearly felt my stomach rise; I was about to get motion sickness. I can handle some roller coasters and fast rides, but this was a bit too much. We rolled and I kept seeing everyone running to stop keep the peach going, but they won't stop.

We kept rolling fast and Dani screamed, "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA THROW UP AND THEN I'M GONNA DIE! MOMMY, TELL IT TO STOP!" We kept rolling and we felt ourselves flying, then landed onto something with a huge splash. I unstrapped myself and got to the ground. I moaned, "I'll never go to Dorney Park again..." I could fell my head throb and I sadly had the urge to open my mouth, "BLEAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Everyone seemed to be in a tangled mess as they groaned, then I heard a crunch and Earthworm cried, "OW! Somebody pinched me!"

Centipede apologized, "Sorry, I thought you were the spider."

Miss Spider smacked Mr. Grasshopper's butt, which made him groan and ask, "What was that?"

Miss Spider said, "Excuse me. I thought you were the centipede."

Centipede called, "Hey, Glowworm! How about some light?"

She responded, "I can't hear you, dear! I have to put my light on."

She lights her tail green and I got up to help get everyone untangled. James hopped down and helped up Miss Ladybug off the ground. I unwounded Earthworm, twisted Centipede's legs back to normal, and helped get Miss Spider get down easily. I said to everyone, "Warning, there's a pile of my lunch on the floor. Don't step on it!" I looked to see Dani hold Mr. Grasshopper tight, then he got down to the ground.

Everyone seemed grossed about what I said, then I explained, "I tend to get motion sickness and sometimes throw up. I could really use something to calm my stomach down." Miss Ladybug looked in her purse, held up a pill bottle, and handed me a pill. She said, "Here we are, dearie." I swallowed the pill and felt my stomach relieved. I looked to see James out, then Miss Ladybug followed.

I went up to the top and looked out to see the ocean; we're on the ocean! I inhaled the salty scent and smiled, then Earthworm crawled up and stretched with a moan, "Ugh, my aching back." Mr. Grasshopper and Dani got out, then Mr. Grasshopper said, "Oh! Fascinating, isn't it?"

Dani smiled, "It's so peaceful here."

Earthworm asked, "What? What's fascinating? Tell me! Don't leave me dangling!"

Miss Spider came up and said, "We're in the middle of this... How do you say...the Big Puddle?"

Centipede said, "Biggest puddle of them all, angel fangs!" She turned and snarled at him, so Centipede backed off. I looked and said, "Uh, this is the ocean. By the looks of it, we might be on the Atlantic. The Pacific's bigger than the Atlantic, Centipede."

He looked at me and said, "Well, that goes without saying."

Earthworm asked, "But there is land in sight?"

Miss Ladybug sighed, "Nothing but blue skies and clear waters."

Earthworm groaned and rounds on Centipede as he shouted, "This is all your fault!"

Centipede pointed out, "Hey! If it wasn't for me and Vicky, we'd be spiked and sponged by now!"

Miss Spider looked at the water and asked James, "The old man with his green things, did he happen to speak to where we are going?"

James sighed, "No, he only said that the answers should found right here." He points to his heart, then pulls out some paper. He gasped, "My travel book!" Dani looked at James and looked at the paper. She said, "This is a map and here's the peach. We're on the Atlantic, far from England..." I looked to see the smiles on their faces, then James stood up and cheered, "We're going to New York City!"

Centipede looked up and said, "New York? They love me there!"

I smiled and said, "They have big park for you and your children, Miss Ladybug!"

She smiled as Centipede said, "Central Park!"

Dani adds, "They have loads of dark hiding places!"

Miss Spider smiled, then Centipede blurted out, "Night clubs!"

I smiled to Mr. Grasshopper, "They museums, country clubs, opera houses, ballets, theatres, and ball stadiums! Earthworm, they have miles and miles of underground tunnels known as the subways!" He gave a happy gasp and smile, then James finished, "My father said it's a place where dreams come true." One by one, we all started to finish singing our song.

**Me and Centipede: **That's the life for me...

**Miss Ladybug:** That's the life for me...

**Earthworm and Mr. Grasshopper: **That's the life for me...

**Miss Spider and Dani: **That's the life for me...

**James: **That's the life...

**Centipede: **That's the life...

**All: **That's the life for me!

Mr. Grasshopper smiled, "New York it is then!" He scratches his head and asks, "Now, how do we get there?"

Centipede said, "I'll get us there!"

Grasshopper asked with a raised brow, "You?"

Centipede bragged, "Sure! I sailed all the Five Seas, from the sun drifts of Bora Bora to the icy shores of Tripoli! Commodore Centipede, they used to call me!"

Mr. Grasshopper gave a yawn and said, "Seven. There are seven seas and Tripoli is in the Subtropics, Commodore."

Dani looks at him and said, "Whoa, you're good."

Centipede called, "Set the sails!"

Miss Ladybug said, "There are no sails."

"Start the engines!"

Earthworm stated, "There are no engines."

Centipede throws his hat down and moans, "I can't work with this miserable crew!"

Earthworm sighed, "Great! We're stuck here until we shrivel up and die."

Mr. Grasshopper said, "Highly improbable. We are most likely to drown." I looked around and said, "Not necessarily. We could really fly out. Honest! We can rope up a couple of seagulls, tie them to the branch, and they'll fly us up."

Everyone looked at me and said it was a pretty good idea. I said, "We need some string." Earthworm said sarcastically, "Oh, well I'll just go to the station and pick up some paper clips while I'm at it!" Miss Spider used her silk and said, "I have string, miles of string." She handed the miles to me, then I said, "Check. And last but not least, we need bird bait." Earthworm asked, "Bird bait? Where do you expect to find bird bait out here in the middle of the...the..."

I looked to see Dani, Centipede, Miss Ladybug, and Mr. Grasshopper surround him. Miss Ladybug held up a bell, which made Earthworm say, "No. Oh no! Have you all lost your minds?!" They grabbed him and we went back inside of the peach, leaving Earthworm laying like a...well, a worm. He moaned, "They've lost their minds! Anything, but this!" James whispered as he held some of Miss Spider's string, "Don't worry, I'm right here. Now, wiggle!"

"No!" Earthworm moaned.

I said, "They won't come if you don't wiggle, Earthworm!"

He answered, "Exactly! And you can't make me!"

Centipede smirks, "Oh, yeah?" He begins to tickle Earthworm, who started laughing and wiggling as the bell around his neck started ringing. He laughed, "Mocking birds ate me mother!" James looked up and said, "Here comes the first one! Get ready to tug him back down!" Earthworm cried as he laughed, "My sisters were swallowed by swallows!" James gave the signal and called, "Pull!"

Dani and Mr. Grasshopper pulled Earthworm down, then James threw his lass and caught a seagull as he tied the string to the branch. He smiled at me, "It worked! I got one!" I ruffled his hair and said, "Great catch, James!" I climbed out and heard something growling. Earthworm said, "I hear teeth! Great, big, gnashing, teeth!" James looked at the ocean and said, "Sounds like the Rhinoceros!"

I looked over and said, "I don't think so. If that was him, he's be drowning or sinking by now." Mr. Grasshopper looked through his monocle and said, "It's a school of tuna. They're being sucked into some sort of machine." I said, "I can't get a clear view." He places his monocle near my eye and said, "Take a look." I looked closely and a giant torpedo that looks like a shark jumps out of the water! That part always scared me when I watched the movie and I said, "Houston, we have a problem!"

It whirred and swam towards us, then Centipede cried, "He must've spotted us! What do we do? What do we do?!" He held my face and shook me hard, then I said, "The birds are our only chance to escape! We need a ton of string and a web to catch them! James, go tell the girls and get the web set up!" He ran towards the exit, caught a ball of string, and knelt near the branch. He said, "Wiggle, Mr. Earthworm! Our lives depend on it!" The worm sadly said, "I can't! I'm all wiggled out!"

Centipede holds him and said, "Here, let me help you." He lifts Earthworm up and swings him around saying, "Come and get it! Get your fresh hot weenie!" The whole flock swarmed over, then the two bugs got down the hole and James had the net ready. The birds got stuck and we grabbed more strings to tie the birds. I said, "Hold still! You're making this hard for us!"

Centipede adds, "Keep your pants on! I've only got 12 arms!" Earthworm called from below, "It's getting closer!" We hurried up and had the seagulls fly, making the peach float out of the water. Something stopped the peach from flying and Dani came out to see the problem. She said, "The shark fired a weapon at us! Victoria, you go inside with the girls to push it out! I'll stay here and keep an eye on the birds!"

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I was pretty scared about the shark, but I looked at the weapon hold the peach by some wire and said, "We can't get off!" Centipede leaned too far and fell off, but held onto the wire for dear life. Another weapon fired, but James moved the branch away and a few of the seagulls got away! I yelled, "No!" Mr. Grasshopper had me climb on his back and he jumped up really high. I held onto him and he reached his arms as he called, "Grab them, Dani!"

I grabbed some of the strings as he did the same with four of his arms. We both gave a yell for help as some more weapons fired towards us, but Miss Ladybug flew in front of us and smacked them with her purse as she shouted, "Hooligans! Ruffians! Degenerates!" We both got down towards the peach, then I jumped off Mr. Grasshopper's back and tied the seagulls back to the branch.

I shouted, "C'mon, seagulls!"

Mr. Grasshopper adds, "Put your backs into it!"

Miss Ladybug came with us and hollered, "Shake your bloomin' tail feathers!"

I realized Centipede was still hanging on and ran towards the edge of the peach. He backed away and whimpered, "Good sharky. Nice sharky." The shark bit into the wire, then Centipede began to slip towards the mouth and shouted, "SHARKY!" He stopped near the machine's mouth, then gets up and runs across the wire. I ran onto the wooden stairs along the peach and shouted, "Centipede, grab my hands!" He ran fast, jumped, and grabbed a hold of my hands. I pulled him back up and we walked back towards the top.

We watched the shark short circuit, then it blew up to smithereens! We all cheered, then Centipede smirked, "Teach ya to mess with me, you overgrilled sardine! I'm from Brooklyn!" Mr. Grasshopper looked at me and asked, "Are you alright, Dani?" I said, "Yeah, I'm still in one piece. Besides, every bug on board displayed a lot of courage." He smiled, "Yes, Miss Ladybug risked life and wing to bash those brutes on the snoot!"

Miss Ladybug straightens herself and said, "Well, they were being very rude. I can't abide rudeness." Miss Spider, Victoria, and Glowworm climbed out from the peach as Miss Spider said, "We are forgetting something. Everything we did was part of the brilliant plan of James and Victoria." James smiled, "It really did work! Didn't it?" Victoria said, "We all did it, James. Teamwork is the key."

Mr. Grasshopper stood up and said, "I say three cheers for James and Victoria! Hip-hip..."

Earthworm and Centipede cheered, "Hooray!"

"Hip-hip..."

Glowworm and Miss Ladybug cheered, "Hooray!"

"Hip-hip..."

We all cheered, "HOORAY!"

Centipede walked towards the branch and said as he spits into his hands, "New York, here we come!" He turned the branch for the birds to go in the direction we need to go, then we all took a breather. I sat out on the peach and Mr. Grasshopper asked, "Mind if I join you?" I looked up and said, "No, not at all." He sat beside me and said, "I know your name is Dani, but is it your real name?" I said, "Everyone calls me Dani, but my name's actually Danielle."

He said, "Danielle, such a beautiful name." I blushed a bit and said, "Thank you. Uh, I hope I'm not too nosy. What's your name?" He answered, "Oh, my name is actually Simon. Simon Grasshopper." I said, "Simon's a good name for you. Uh, do you play any instruments? I can sing and dance; Victoria can sing and dance, too." He sighed, "I could play the violin, but Grasshoppers try to play music. I'm sure you're used to hearing this at night."

He got on his back and rubbed his legs together, mimicking a cricket chirp. I said, "Yeah, but I like hearing that at night. If you're in New York, I bet you'll make a great debut in one of the theatres and show your work." He asked, "You really think so?" I smiled, "I know you will." As we sat, we talked about our likes and dislikes. I even got to tell him about my adventures Victoria and I shared when we were in Halloween Town, being with Jack and fighting off Oogie Boogie, and meeting Jim Hawkins and the Muppets as we fought against pirates. He laughed at some of the parts that were funny, then asked, "You were afraid of lighting?"

I sighed, "It happened when my brother and I were outside in a thunderstorm. Lightning struck the ground and we almost got hit, but we didn't. Since that day, I've been scared of lightning ever since. However, Jack helped me conquer my fears and I wasn't scared of the lightning anymore. He also helped Victoria control her fear of spiders. I mean, she was fine before when she talked to Miss Spider and seen other spiders that were friendly. There were some spiders that kill and are really scary that scared her; she even screamed when a giant spider attacked us in Halloween Town, but she got over it and stomped it a hundred times like a Flamenco dancer when it was small."

Simon nodded, "This Jack fellow seems to be a great friend of yours." I sighed, "He is. He meant a lot to us, even to Victoria more. Jim meant a lot to me as Jack meant a lot to her." I looked at the fog and said, "I'm feeling kind of tired. I'll see you later." He said, "Nice talking with you, Danielle." I smiled and said, "Same to you, Simon." I went inside the peach, found a comfortable area to sleep on, and closed my eyes.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the characters from the movies listed; all rights to respectful owners. I also made up Mr. Grasshopper's name because the voice actor who played him is Simon Callow, who also played Andre in the movie version of The Phantom of the Opera (2004). Okay, I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. Eating the Peach, Dancing, and Dreams

**Third Person POV**

As the sun was still out, Centipede was getting hot and moaned, "Want food... Food..." He takes a chomp from his cigar and swallows it. Mr. Grasshopper looked at him and said, "Are you sure you know where we're going? I don't see how you can navigate without a compass." Centipede looks at him and hallucinates as he sees Mr. Grasshopper as a bottle of wine and a block of cheese. He shakes his head and looks at Victoria laying on the peach.

She sighed, "Nice time to catch some rays." Centipede hallucinates again and sees Victoria as a slice of strawberry shortcake. He sees Earthworm lying down and sees him as a hot dog with mustard as the worm said, "It's very hot up there. I'm roasted!" Centipede tries to snap out of it, looks at the seagulls and sees one of them as roasted chicken, and he pulls down a string. He holds the bird and was about to eat it, but Miss Ladybug smacks him with her purse and scolded, "Put down that bird!"

He lets go and cries in pain as the bird pulls his nose by its beak. Centipede complains, "But I'm dying of hunger!" The ladybug looks into her purse and said, "Oh, perhaps I have a bit of soda brandy for you, dear." Mr. Grasshopper looks up and asks, "Food?" The ladybug was about to hand Centipede as she said, "It's not much, but-" Mr. Grasshopper cuts in and snatches the crumb saying, "Not so fast! I need this food!" He chews on a piece and said, "I have a much higher metabolism!"

"BITE ME!" Centipede shouted. He tackles Mr. Grasshopper and the two fought over who should eat the crumb. Victoria, James, Miss Spider, Dani, and Earthworm watched the fight as Mr. Grasshopper holds the crumb over his head to stop Centipede. However, Centipede climbs on Mr. Grasshopper's back and butts his head on the bug's head to get the crumb. Sadly, the crumb flew out and was nowhere to be seen or heard from again.

The two glared at each other and growled, "NOW, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" They started to strangle each other, then Dani got up to stop the fight by clunking their heads together. Victoria's stomach started growling and she sighed, "I could go for something good to eat. I want a burger, a juicy one. One with mayo, ketchup, cheese, and onions with fries on the side. Also, a strawberry shake." Earthworm complained, "We're going to starve! Waste away and not quickly! Oh no! That will be the easy way out; we'll linger slowly, miserably, painfully!"

James looked at everyone said, "Nobody's going to starve! Don't you see? We have enough food here for five voyages." He goes back inside the peach, then everyone gathered around. Centipede asks, "Food? Where?" Victoria said, "The fruit is! The peach is a fruit and it's food, a home, and a means of transportation. A neat combo in one!" James comes out with a giant handful of some of the peach and shows everyone. They all grabbed some shares and started eating.

Centipede chomps into his big piece, making everything a mess. He brags, "Takes after me!" Miss Spider snatches a piece away and said, "After you? There is nothing left to take." Mr. Grasshopper splits his share with Dani, who licks the juice off her lips, "This is great." Mr. Grasshopper eats off some pieces of his jacket and said, "Delectable!" Miss Ladybug smiled, "Better than aphids!"

Miss Spider sighed, "Mmmm, better than ladybugs."

"What?"

The arachnid stops herself and apologizes, "Excuse."

Earthworm says as he eats his piece, "It's not dirt, but it's not bad." Centipede said, "Not bad? The best thing I ever tasted and I have tasted a lot!" He jumps down the hole, then everyone jumps after him. Dani pulls a nice handful out of one of the walls for everyone and puts it on a platter as Centipede begins to sing. As he sang, they were lifted down by Glowworm's lantern and Mr. Grasshopper helps Dani down.

**Centipede:** I've eaten many strange and scrumptious dishes in my time, like jellied bugs and curried slugs and earwigs cooked in slime... And mice with rice is very nice when they're roasted in their prime, but don't forget to sprinkle them with just a pinch of grime...

He spins the platter, uses a bunch of knives, and chops the peach up into pieces for everyone. Victoria goes onto Glowworm's lantern and starts singing.

**Victoria:** I'm crazy 'bout mosquitoes on a piece of buttered toast and pickled spines of porcupines! And then, a great big roast! And dragon's flesh, quite old, not fresh; it costs a buck at most...

**Glowworm:** Does it come with gravy?

**Victoria: **It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post!

She swings up towards Miss Spider and hands her a piece of the peach, then swings back down. Everyone else circled around the tub that was flipped over as a table, bowed a bit, and watched Centipede roll down a big ball of some peach. Everyone lifted the English flag, turned the tub upright, and watched it roll down into the tub with a nice splat.

**All:** It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post!

Dani had some peach over her face, wipes it off, and Mr. Grasshopper helps her up. He starts to unroll his pant legs and begins to step into the tub as he uses Earthworm as a small ladder. He steps into the peach, then begins to hop around and stomp on it like a grape squeezer for making wine.

**Mr. Grasshopper:** For dinner on my birthday, shall I tell you what I chose? Hot noodles made of poodles on a slice of garden hose and a rather smelly jelly, made of armadillo's toes... The jelly is delicious, but you have to hold your nose!

As he was stomping the peach fast, everyone started to get excited for their dinner and started singing. Miss Ladybug grabbed some mugs and watched all the fun. She fills them up from a tap that was in the tub, pours out a peach malt into the mugs, and passes the mugs to everyone.

**All:** Peach, peach, peach, peach, peach, peach! Peach, peach, peach, peach, peach, peach!

**Miss Ladybug: **I crave the tasty tentacles of octopi for tea... I like hot dogs, but I love hot frogs and surely you'll agree... A plate of soil with engine oil's a super recipe...

**Earthworm and James:** Recipe...

**Miss Ladybug:** I hardly need to mention that it's practically free!

She fills up more as Mr. Grasshopper empties his shoe of the peach juice, then Miss Ladybug and Victoria started dancing a bit as they held a note. Everyone kept chanting "peach" and stopped as they sang another verse.

**All:** It's practically free!

The all stopped as Centipede carries in a huge ball of the peach.

**Centipede: **Now comes, my fellow travelers, the burden of my speech...

Miss Spider rolls her eyes and sneers, "You show-off!" Centipede begins to lose balance and everyone scrambles away fast, but Centipede accidentally drops it to the ground and the peach covered everyone!

**Centipede: **These foods are rare, beyond compare and some right out of reach...

Miss Spider wasn't covered and smirks, "Nice aim, Commodore." Centipede begin to swing towards Miss Spider's faucet and continues.

**Centipede:** But there's no doubt I'd go without a million plates of each!

Miss Spider dumps her mug at Centipede and said, "Out of my face!"

**Centipede: **For one small mite...

**All: **One small mite...

**Centipede: **One tiny bite...

**All: **Tiny bite of this fantastic peach!

Centipede turns the faucet to have more of the peach flow out and Miss Spider fall, then everyone had a huge peach fight as they threw some of the peach at each other and laughed. They threw some at Centipede and got him in on the fun. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves in the fight, then finished singing.

**All:** Peach, peach, peach, peach, peach, peach... Peach, peach, peach, peach, peach, peach... Peach, peach, peach, peach, peach, peach... Peach, peach, peach, peach, peach, peach... And this fantastic peach!

* * *

**Dani's POV**

After their fight was done, they ate their fill and got a little tired. I stayed up a little bit and looked at the sun go down. The moon was up and I almost heard a violin playing. I recognized the song from The Nutcracker, started to do a small dance, and sang along to the tune:

If you could hear me now

If I could only get through...

I'd open my heart, whisper my dreams

Share all my secrets with you...

If you could see me now

Waiting for someone to hold...

Someone so brave who's never afraid

Someone who's strong like the knights of old...

I save this dance for you

I hope it lasts forever...

So let one star shine through

I make my wish come true...

If you could hear this song

This dance would last forever...

I'd carry us along

To a place where we belong...

I kept dancing more with turns, leaps, and felt my feet lift from the ground as the music began to go into a crescendo for the finale and I did a pirouette as I gracefully got into a fourth position with my arms over my head in a graceful fashion. I looked to see Simon up and he said, "Danielle, you sounded beautiful with your voice and you danced gracefully."

I blushed a bit and said, "Thank you, Simon. I heard you playing and you were great. I thought of dancing and singing a bit. If we make it to New York, I would love to be on the stage and dance to the ballets they perform there." Simon looked at me and said, "I'm sure you'll be perfect on the stage. You're so graceful and talented, as well as beautiful." I blushed a bit, then he asked, "What about Victoria? What's her dream?"

I sighed, "Well, she loved singing and dancing as much as I do. She would love to be in the ballet, but her heart's in music and she would love to be on the stage in musicals. She'd be amazing as one of the characters from The Sound of Music, The King and I, and a some of the musicals we love. I bet you'd be great at playing in opera houses, Carnegie Hall, and some of the ballet or Broadway theatres."

He held my hands and said, "I'm sure we'll be able to have those dreams when we get there." I sighed, "I still remembered about wishing on a star and hoping it will come true. I hope it does." I felt a little tired and Simon looked at me saying, "It's getting a little late. Good night, Dani." I smiled and said, "Good night, Simon. And thank you." I stood up on my toes, kissed his cheek, and went near Victoria. She was already asleep and I pulled up a blanket as I began to fall asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the songs or musicals mentioned; all rights to respectful owners, etc. It looks like a made a small push to Dani and Mr. Grasshopper/Simon's relationship. :) I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**A CERTAIN PUMPKIN KING IS GOING TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE! STAY TUNED!**


	5. Fights and My Sanctuary

**Victoria's POV**

Everything felt cold and I pulled the blanket to keep myself warm. I shivered a bit and felt myself being nudged. I woke up to see Dani and she was awake. She said, "Victoria, something's off." I pulled my arms close to keep warm and got out of the hole. We looked to see the seagulls frozen and try to fly, but we looked to see ourselves on an nicy ocean with sunken ships.

I remembered in the movie that we need to get a compass and encounter pirates. I also remembered that Jack Skellington was the captain of the skeleton pirates. I don't know how he got to be captain when he's supposed to be the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town. My thoughts were cut short when I looked to see Mr. Grasshopper yell at Centipede, "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! You are a disgrace to your phylum, order, class, genus, and spe-"

"Say it in English!" Centipede shouted.

Mr. Grasshopper said, "You, sir, are an ass!"

Dani said to herself, "And they say that in a kid's movie?"

I shrugged, "Well, we hear 'Hell' in Sleeping Beauty and Hunchback of Notre Dame. We hear some in those Dreamworks movies."

She shrugged, "Good point."

James came near us and asked as he shivered, "Where are we?"

Dani also asked, "What's going on with the shouting?"

Mr. Grasshopper was with Miss Ladybug and Earthworm, then he answered, "I found this Dimestore Timmy asleep at the helm! Now, we're lost!"

Centipede snapped, "We are not lost!"

"Then, where are we?"

"Somewhere North or possibly very, very far South." Centipede answered.

Mr. Grasshopper was getting frustrated and asks, "What's your latitude? What's your longitude?"

Centipede raised his arms and said, "Hey, hey, hey! That's personal, bub!"

Mr. Grasshopper continues as he starts to march towards Centipede, "You said you could navigate!"

Miss Ladybug added as she advanced, "You said you traveled the world!"

Earthworm finished, "You said you've been to Bora Bora!"

Centipede shrugged, "Well, not Bora Bora per se." Miss Spider walked near the edge of the peach and sneered at Centipede, "What about the shores of Tripoli?" Centipede looks up and asks, "Did I say Tripoli?" He chuckles a bit and said, "I meant the Halls of Montezuma."

Earthworm said, "That's what you said!"

Mr. Grasshopper groans, "Never have I heard such mendacity!"

"Charlatan!" Miss Ladybug shouted.

James stopped everyone and called, "Wait! If he said he's seen the world, then he's seen the world! Right, Mr. Centipede? Right?" Centipede looks at him and admits, "Well, I did use to live in between two pages of a National Geographic Magazine." We were all shocked as he explained, "Very informative magazine, National Geographic! Wonderful pictures!" Mr. Grasshopper had enough and growled, "You incompetent, blithering nitwit!"

Centipede throws his cigar away and puts his many fists up saying, "Alright, Hoppy! Them's fightin' words! Put 'em up! Put 'em up! Come on! Gimme your best shot!" Mr. Grasshopper kicks him square in the mouth and Centipede fell on his back. He moans as he spits out a tooth, "Ooh, good shot. Did you see what he did to me?!" Miss Ladybug huffs, "Hmmph! Serves you right."

They walked off and left him behind, then Dani asked, "What do we do now and which way do we go?" Mr. Grasshopper was calm and said, "Oh, it's simple. Really. All we need to do is determine our coordinates, then use triangulation to charter a direct route to New York." Earthworm stops and asks, "Then, there's hope!" Mr. Grasshopper pokes Earthworm's nose and said, "Don't be ridiculous, there's no hope at all! We don't have a compass."

The three continued walking, then Earthworm sadly sighed, "We'll never reach New York. We're gonna be stuck here forever! We're going to be frozen like living statues!" Mr. Grasshopper looked over and corrected grimly, "Dead living statues." We all felt upset and began to lose hope. Miss Spider sighed, "No dark hiding places."

Miss Ladybug sighed, "No cozy leaf in the park."

Dani sighed, "No dancing in the ballets."

I sighed as tears filled up my eyes, "No show debuts or performances."

James finished, "No city where dreams come true."

Dani hugged me for comfort, then she asked, "Do ships have compasses?" Mr. Grasshopper came towards us and sighed, "No doubt. To brave those icy waters would mean certain death. Only a fool would do it." We all shot up as we heard a yell from Centipede, "GERONIMO!" We looked to see him jump down towards the icy ocean and saw ripples.

Earthworm turned his head a bunch of times and asked, "What? What? What was that?" I gasped, "Centipede! He jumped in!" We looked over the water and Mr. Grasshopper exclaimed in horror, "Good heavens! He's committed pesticide! Oh, this is all my doing!" Earthworm butts in and said, "Don't take all the credit! I helped, too!" James pointed out, "I have to go after him!"

I held James's shoulder and said, "No, it's too risky! If anyone should do it, Dani and I will go down there." Miss Ladybug scolded, "Not on your life! You two will catch a death of cold!" Dani pointed out, "But he's our friend!" Miss Spider went towards us and said, "Victoria and Dani are right. Centipede is one of us. Get on my back, Victoria. I'm going with you and Dani."

I climbed on Miss Spider's back and asked Dani, "You still have your Soul Robber? You could use it as a bungee cord to get down here." She nodded, "Way ahead of you." Miss Ladybug said to Miss Spider, "You had better take good care of them!" Miss Spider turned her head and said, "This, I promise you." Miss Spider had some string lose and I said, "Stay by the line. If you guys feel two sharp tugs, pull us all up. Ready, Dani?"

She used her Soul Robber, cried out its name, and threw it towards the branch. She propels down towards the water, then we went after her. The water felt so cold, but it wasn't that bad. I looked to see Dani tug her Soul Robber to make it come loose and she swam next to us. We all looked around to see the ships and kept looking for Centipede. Dani asked, "You know where he is?"

I said, "I think so. If we find him, we also might find Jack." She looked at me and said, "I know how you feel about this, but it might not be him." I looked at her and said, "It has to be! Who else could it be, Dani?" We kept swimming and we got into a crow's nest to see Centipede tied to some deck. We noticed a bunch of pirate skeletons and one of them look familiar. He wore a pirate hat, has a beard, and a vest. He also has a sword, a skeleton pirate, and dagger with him. I gasped, "Jack? Jack, it's us! Dani and-" Dani slapped her hand over my mouth to shut me up and we hid.

Centipede was being pulled hard as he said, "Listen, fellas! I got a long history of back problems and I don't need them to get any LONGER!" He howled in pain as two pirates turned a wheel that connected Centipede's bindings and was stretched out far. His bones cracked and he chuckles, "Hey, that one felt pretty good!" A giant skeleton that looked like a Viking walked up with an ax; it almost looked similar to the skeletons Dani, Jack, and I fought back in Halloween Town.

He lifts up his ax and waits, then Centipede said, "It's Paul Bunyan coming to cut me some slack! Whoa! Pal, you're aiming a little low. HE'S GONNA CUT ME IN HALF!" I jumped down fast and kicked the pirate hard, making him crash and fall off a rail. Miss Spider jumped down as she called, "Hey, sailors! Looking for something cheap?" She kicks the two pirates near the wheel, making them lose the wheel and have Centipede break through a small vent made of ropes. He shouts from the black hole, "Cut me loose!"

I found the ax and was ready to pull it out of the wooden floor, but it was too heavy. I called, "Soul Robber!" and caught it, but the weapon flew backwards and Jack was behind me; I accidentally made Jack lose his head! His headless body pulled the rope and Centipede struggled with his arms tied behind his back. He shouted, "Get the compass!" I watched Jack go after his head, then Dani sees a big compass rolling fast. She ran over and caught it with a smile, "I got it!"

I looked to see an Eskimo skeleton jump up, use his spear as a pole, and he knocks Dani over. She flew around and lost the compass as a pirate skeleton holds another pirate's arms up to get the compass, knocks into Jack's body when he has his head back on, and makes him headless again and hits a door hard. The compass flew out as Jack's head pushed the compass out of the pirate's dismembered hands.

I caught the compass and laughed, "Gotcha!" The skeleton parrot took the compass away with his tiny feet, then Centipede swung on the rope and takes the compass away as he smacks the parrot towards the door, "Polly wanna smacker?" The parrot hits the door like a dart, then Miss Spider helped me fight some off. Centipede's now in the crow's nest and hollers, "Look out!"

A pirate that almost looks like Donald Duck bring his ax down with a quack, then Miss Spider kicks him hard and made him fall to pieces. I moved away as Jack swung his sword and I backed away saying, "Jack, stop it! You know me!" I ducked as he swung his sword and nearly took my head off, rolled to the floor, and cried, "It's me, Victoria! Dani's here, too!" I jumped away as the Viking pirate came back and was about to attack me.

I cried, "Please remember!" I was scared about what was about to happen, but I remembered the last visit and said, "This should jog your memory!" I took a breath and sang:

In you and I, there's a new land

Angel's in flight (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah...

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)

What's left of me, what's left of me now...

I ducked as the Viking pirate swung his ax and looked at Dani. She still wasn't moving and was laying limp. I did a roll and jumped up to knock a pirate towards the Eskimo pirate hard.

I watch you fast asleep. All I fear means nothing!

In you and I, there's a new land...

Angel's in flight (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah...

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)

What's left of me, what's left of me...

Jack kept attacking and I used my Soul Robber to catch his ankle, swing him around, and knock a bunch of the pirates away. I got him back up and ducked as he swung his sword again. He got it stuck to the door and pulled hard, then I took the opportunity to use my Soul Robber again and was able to knock him off his feet.

Snwod dna spu ynam os

My heart's a battleground...

snoitome eurt deen I

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I...

Snoitome eurt deen I...

I looked at him laying on his back, then I was backhanded by the Viking pirate. I landed on my side and closed my eyes tight, ready for the blow that could end my life in five seconds flat. However, I didn't feel anything and looked to see Jack fight off the pirate. I got up, then he turned to face me and sang:

You show me how to see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken...

I smiled as he began to remember, then he started to help us fight off the other pirates. He said to me, "Take Dani and go. I'll hold them off." I ran towards Dani, laid her on Miss Spider's back, and watched the two insects climb up the crow's nest. I met up with them, then Centipede asked, "You know him?" I said, "I'll explain later! Just get Dani out of here!" He said, "Vicky, riddle me this! Why don't skeletons play music in church?" I said, "They got no organs!"

He tugged the string and Miss Spider was pulled up with me, Dani, and Centipede. I looked to see Jack swordless and jumped down to help him. I looked at the pirates and groaned, "They just don't know when to quit, do they?" I found Jack's sword, threw it towards him, and he said, "We'll end this together." We began to attack the pirates and we both sang, then I finished the last verse as I used my Soul Robber to swing a pirate around to knock the others over into the abyss:

In you and I, there's a new land

Angel's in flight (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah...

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)

What's left of me, what's left of me...

My fears and lies melt away

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I...

Aaaaahhhh...

I caught my breath and almost felt like passing out, but Jack caught me in his arms and carried me bridal style as he swam towards the surface. I coughed the water out of my mouth and opened my eyes to see Jack look at me. He appeared to have tears in his sockets and said, "Victoria, it's good to see you again." I held him close to me and whispered, "I missed you so much."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Jack Skellington in this because he made an appearacne in the movie, so I tweaked it a little. I don't own Jack or the song; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. Jack's Lament and Longing

**Dani's POV**

I felt myself wrapped in some blanket and I opened my eyes to see everyone crowded. I moaned, "What happened?" Centipede explained, "You got smacked to the ship pretty hard, Victoria was singing something as she fought one of the pirates, and the captain knows her. He mentioned something about you, too." I got up and said, "Where are they? Are they okay?"

I was held back by Simon as he said, "Dani, no. You need to stay here and rest." Centipede showed everyone the compass and told them about the pirate attack. Miss Spider used her string and said, "I'm going back to find them." She jumps down as Simon calls, "Do be careful, Miss Spider!" She lands on the frozen water and picks up something that seemed to belong to Victoria or Jack; Miss Spider had tears in her eyes as she held up a sword.

I whispered, "No..." Simon held me in his arms as his voice broke, "Poor Victoria." James sighed, "She saved our lives down there." We were about to turn back, but I noticed something coming out of the water and shouted, "Miss Spider, behind you!" She moved a few feet away with a gasp and we saw a lanky figure holding someone that we know in his arms; it was Jack and Victoria!

I smiled and said, "Jack!" We all helped Miss Spider up and watched Victoria cough up water from her mouth. She opened her eyes and Jack looked at her. I noticed that tears came out of his sockets as he said, "Victoria, it's good to see you again." Victoria held him close to her and whispered, "I missed you so much." I waved, "Guys, grab onto this! Soul Robber!"

I had my Soul Robber latched onto the branch and pulled on it to stretch it far out, then watched Jack grab a hold of it and joined us. I took my blanket off and had Victoria wrapped up, then I ran up to Jack and smacked him. He rubbed his cheek and groaned, "Dani, what was that for?" I pointed out, "That was for trying to have those pirates cleave our heads and you trying to kill us!" I hugged him and said, "This is for saying long time, no see. I missed you, too."

He sighed, "I deserved that, but I'm glad to see you again." Victoria said, "Everyone, this is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town and one of our closest friends. Jack, this is Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, Earthworm, Miss Spider, and Miss Ladybug. We have another bug named Glowworm, but she...she's...ACHOO!" She sneezed hard and kept sneezing more.

Miss Ladybug said, "Dearie, you're getting sick. You need to keep warm, wear dry clothes, and get some rest." She was being led away by Miss Ladybug and I watched Simon apologize to Centipede. Jack apologized to everyone, then Earthworm was wearing Jack's hat as he said, "That's enough chit-chat! I'm freezing here!" James had the compass on the branch next to the seagulls and said, "Hello, the compass is ready!"

Simon said, "Centipede, would you please do us the honor of navigating us out of this ice box?" Centipede said, "It would be my pleasure." Jack followed them and said, "Once Victoria gets warm and sleeps, I'll explain to you all about what had happened here." I asked, "You mean that you'll tell us what happened after Victoria and I left Halloween Town?" He nods his head, then he does a small spin as his regular clothes came back. He even has his green Soul Robber with him.

I watched Centipede pull the strings on the seagulls and they began to flap their wings. I led Jack and everyone inside the hole of the peach, then we saw Victoria dressed in her blue dress she wore from Halloween Town. She pulled a blanket towards her body to keep herself warm, but she was still shivering. Jack asked, "Do we have some wood here?"

Earthworm pushed some twigs and said, "It's not much, but it could make a decent fire for her." Jack changed into his Pumpkin King form, gently blew fire to the twigs, and Victoria didn't shiver as much. I watched Jack move a lock of hair from Victoria's face and tucked it behind her ear, then I said, "I'm sure you all know the stories of me and Victoria meeting Jack, saving Halloween Town, and what-not. Jack, what really happened?"

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Well, I was still sad about you and Victoria being gone. Everyone in Halloween Town missed you: Sally, Zero, the Vampire Brothers, the Witches, Hanging Tree, Behemoth, Dr. Finkelstein and Igor, Zero, Clown, Corpse Kid, and everyone including me. I was happy that we celebrated the holidays, but I felt that two things were missing. I felt like going a journey to find you girls again, but Sally didn't want me to go. We had a fight about it and we realized that we were not meant to be."

I felt sad about Jack's split with Sally, but he continued, "I went off to find you girls, but you weren't in the other Holiday Worlds. I kept looking and went out to see on a ship, but I was attacked. I fell into the water and landed in an abandoned ship that had those skeletons that attacked you. I was made their captain and during that time, I almost forgot about you." I said, "Oh, that's why you were there in the first place and why you attacked us."

He sadly nodded and sighed, "I wanted to spend more time with you and Victoria, mostly her. Ever since you two came into Halloween Town, the both of you made my world go upside down. You two were funny, understanding, and the best friends I ever had." He almost looked like he was about to cry, then I said, "Listen, I know how you feel. You're tired; we all are. We could use some rest, but you and Centipede could keep watch of the compass. You also might be able to tell Victoria your side of the story, so she'll understand."

He asked with a little hope in his voice, "Do you really think so?" I smiled a bit and said as I rested near the fire, "I know she will. We're kind of like sisters in ways." I grabbed another blanket and snuggled into the covers to keep myself warm.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

As sunset came, I kept thinking about how I should tell Victoria what I've been through and how I feel for her. I was still heartbroken when Sally stop loving me and about Victoria and Dani being gone for so long. I walked around the small stairs of the peach and looked at my Soul Robber. I looked at the sun go down and kept remembering the last adventure I had with Victoria and Dani when I returned from Halloween Town, as well as saving Christmas and defeating Oogie Boogie once more.

I heaved a sigh and sang:

There are few who'd deny at what I do I am the best

For my talents are renowned far and wide...

When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night,

I excel without ever even trying...

With the slightest little effort of my ghost-like charms

I have seen grown men give out a shriek...

With the wave of my hand and a well-placed moan,

I have swept the very bravest off their feet!

Yet year after year, it's the same routine

And I grow so weary of the sound of screams...

And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King

Have grown so tired of the same old thing...

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones

An emptiness began to grow...

There's something out there, far from my home

A longing that I've never known...

I'm a master of fright and a demon of light,

And I'll scare you right out of your pants!

To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky

And I'm known throughout England and France!

And since I am dead, I can take off my head

To recite Shakespearean quotations!

No animal nor man can scream like I can

With the fury of my recitations...

But who here would ever understand

That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin...

Would tire of his crown, if they only understood

He'd give it all up if he only could..

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones

That calls out for something unknown...

The fame and praise come year after year

Does nothing for these empty tears...

I heard pattering on the stairs near me and looked to see Victoria sit next to me. She said, "Hi, Jack."

I gave a small smile and said, "Hello."

She sighed, "I heard from Dani that you and Sally fought, then it was over. I'm sorry if Dani and I caused you so much trouble to have you try to find us." She looked like she was about to cry, but I held her in my arms and said, "No, it wasn't your fault. I really wanted to. My mind said that I shouldn't, but my heart told me to go."

Victoria looked at me and said, "When Dani and I were out on the sea with other friends, I couldn't stop thinking about you and our adventure. I never forgot our friendship and how you helped us conquer our fears. You're not only a good ruler of Halloween Town, you're one of the best friends anybody could ever have. I really missed you." She placed her head near my chest, then I held her tight and sighed, "I missed you, too."

I held her for a long time and felt my heart mend. I rested my head on her head and could almost smell the faint scent of some sort of tea in her hair, as well as a hint of the ocean mist. I pulled away slightly as I heard faint music playing from the violin and wanted to know where it came from. Victoria got up and led me back up towards the peach. We looked to see James and Dani watch Mr. Grasshopper play some joyful music on his violin; Centipede was asleep on a matchbox and was snoring lightly. We both applauded for him, then he bowed a bit.

Victoria smiled, "That was beautiful. Do you know any other songs? I heard from Dani that you played something from The Nutcracker and she danced to the music."

He answered, "I might. I was playing the music and heard her sing as she was dancing."

James said, "I think you can play something, Mr. Grasshopper. I think you might find something to set some mood or...or..."

I asked, "Atmosphere?"

The boy smiled, "Yes, that's it!"

Mr. Grasshopper said, "I think I have just the thing for you two."

* * *

**How's that one? I don't own the song; all rights to Danny Elfman. Which song do you think I should have Mr. Grasshopper play? I'll set up a poll and you guys can help me decide. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Dances, Family, and New York

**Third Person POV**

Victoria gave a small spin and snowflakes surrounded her, then her clothes changed. Her hair had a white hairband, while her blue dress was changed into a white dress. It had a fur trim that came around her neckline and skirt hem, white flats on her feet, and her Soul Robber was off. Mr. Grasshopper began to pluck the strings of his violin, then Jack held his hand out to Victoria and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Victoria gave a small curtsey and said, "The honor would be mine, Pumpkin King." The two began to dance as _Pas De Deux_ from The Nutcracker began to play. Victoria gave a small pirouette as Jack held her waist, then he had her lean onto his stretched arm as he turned Victoria when she was doing an attitude arabesque. She puts her leg down and dances more with arabesques, fouettés, glissades, pas de bourrées, pirouettes, and chassés.

As the music came to a crescendo, Jack lifted Victoria by her waist and held her body over his head as Victoria's leg was extended. The music began to slow down in the tempo as Jack gently and slowly lifted Victoria down, held her in his arms, and the two danced more. Centipede woke up to see the two dancing and stayed quiet as he stood next to James, Dani, and Mr. Grasshopper. Jack spun Victoria around and held her waist as she lifts her leg up and holds it in the air, while Mr. Grasshopper builds to a crescendo on his violin as he pulled the fiddle stick and held the notes of the violin.

Victoria and Jack did the final movements with the spins, balances, and some of the leaps before going into the final pose by holding each other; Jack held her by the waist as Victoria did an arabesque and has her hand on his chest, while she has the other over her head in a graceful fashion. Everyone applauded for the two, then the two bowed. Jack looked sad, which made Victoria say, "Jack, what's wrong?" He sighed, "I don't know how to say this, but I've been trying to tell you how I feel." Victoria looked at him and held his hands, "I know, but it will come back to you."

James looked at the two and said, "When I was sad, I used to climb in bed with my mum and dad. That was a long time ago." He dried a tear that escaped from his eye, then Mr. Grasshopper placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "I'm sure they'd be very proud of you, James. I know we are." The grasshopper jumps onto the branch and plays another tune, then everyone inside the peach woke up to hear the music.

**Mr. Grasshopper: **Take a little time. Just look at where we are; we've come very, very far together and if I might say so...

**Centipede:** And if I might say so, too...

**Both:** We wouldn't have got anywhere if it weren't for you, boy.

**Miss Ladybug:** Love is the sweetest thing...

**Earthworm:** Love never comes just when you think it will...

**Miss Spider:** Love is the way we feel for you...

**Mr. Grasshopper:** We're family...

**Jack:** We're family...

**Both:** We're family...

**Miss Ladybug:** All of us.

**Victoria:** And you.

**Centipede: **Think of where we'd be if we were on our own...

**Earthworm:** We'd be dead!

**Miss Ladybug:** You're what holds us all together...

**Dani:** We are?

**Centipede:** And if I might say so...

**All:** And if we might say so, too...

**Jack:** We never could love anyone...

**All:** As much as we love you.

**Glowworm:** Love...

**Jack and Victoria:** Is the strangest thing.

**Glowworm:** Love...

**Dani and Mr. Grasshopper:** Does exactly what it wants to do.

**Glowworm:** Love...

**Centipede:** Boy, you know it's true.

**All:** We're family. We're family. We're family. Me, me, me, me, me and you.

**Miss Spider:** Ashes to ashes and dust to dust...

**All:** Without you, there'd be no us... Love is the sweetest thing... Love never comes just when you think it will... Love is the way we feel for you... We're family. We're family.

**James:** We're family me...

**All:** And you...

Miss Spider and Centipede danced around a bit, then stopped as Centipede kisses the back of Miss Spider's hand. Jack held Victoria in his arms, while Mr. Grasshopper does the same to Dani. Victoria looked at Jack and said, "I love you." The skeleton looked at her and said, "I love you, too." He leaned towards her face, holds her in his arms, and the two kissed.

They pulled apart, then James asked, "We'll always be together, won't we?" Centipede takes of his hat and places it on the boy's head saying, "Kid, you and the girls are stuck with us for life." Mr. Grasshopper held Dani's hand and led her towards the steps. When everyone was talking, Dani asks, "Simon, what is it?" He looked at her and said, "Danielle, there's something I want to tell you. Ever since you came here, you lit up my world. You're beautiful, talented, and funny; that's what I really liked about you. Danielle, I love you."

Dani smiled and said, "I love you, too." The two leaned in close, then Dani stood on her toes as the two shared a kiss. They pulled away, then got back up to meet everyone else. Victoria gave her friend a wink, then everyone heard the sound of a foghorn. Over the clouds, everyone saw the lights of New York City! James smiled, "We made it!" Mr. Grasshopper smiled, "Breathtaking!"

Miss Spider whispered, "New York City!"

Jack smiled, "Stunning!"

Miss Ladybug sighed, "How glorious!"

Victoria smiled, "Look at the park!"

All of the bugs had tears of joy as they looked at the city. Miss Spider hugged Miss Ladybug as she said, "We have made it!" Miss Ladybug sighed, "What a wonderful sight." Glowworm smiled, "There's Lady Liberty!" Earthworm places his tail over her shoulder as he sniffled, "I could almost smell the lovely dirt." Dani whispered, "Isn't is beautiful?" James smiled, "The Empire State Building!"

Centipede jumps into the air with glee and said, "Wahoo! Yippie! Atta boy, Jimmy!" Jack lifts Victoria by her waist and swings her around, then Mr. Grasshopper smiled, "Good show, James! The city awaits us!" Miss Spider hands Centipede his hat back and straightens James's coat as she said, "Now, remember, James. First impression is very important."

The weather changed as the winds began to blow and the sky grew darker. Jack and Mr. Grasshopper held the girls close as things on the peach began to blow away. Also, the compass was blown away! Everyone tried to catch it, but it was gone. Mr. Grasshopper gasped, "We'll be blown off-course!" Centipede shouted, "We'll wind up in Jersey!" Lightning flashed as everyone looked to see a black cloud with yellow eyes glowing. Dani hid her face into Mr. Grasshopper's chest, while Victoria and Jack looked in pure horror.

Mr. Grasshopper gasped, "Could it be?"

Centipede shook his head, "No, it couldn't be!"

James looked at the black cloud and said, "It's the Rhino!"

Miss Ladybug held her hat and cried, "Oh, James! Do something!"

The Rhino roared, then James shouted, "Everyone, get to the rigging! Hurry!" The bug and skeleton climbed towards the seagulls, holding the strings. Victoria and Dani got on the branch and held onto some strings. Miss Spider called, "James, are you not coming with us?" James answered as he went down the stairs, "No! It got my mum and dad; it won't get my friends!" He looked at the cloud and shouted, "Come out here and show your face, you stupid beast!"

The Rhino was coming closer, which made James gasp and everyone cling in fear. Mr. Grasshopper said to himself, "Good God Almighty!" Earthworm was on Mr. Grasshopper's shoulders and cried, "Remember what your parents said, James! Try looking at it another way!" James took the advice and shouted at the Rhino, "You're not even a real rhino! You're just a lot of smoke and noise! I'm not afraid of you!"

The Rhino roared as it charged towards the peach as James shouted, "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" The Rhino vanished as it shot lightning from its horn, then made the stairs of the peach fall off and the steps cut the strings. Victoria and Dani couldn't hold on and fell into the hole with James. The peach and the three fell fast as the bugs shouted, "JAMES!" Jack stretched his arm out and screamed, "DANI! VICTORIA!"

James, Dani, and Victoria fell fast as they screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The peach fell from the sky fast and landed on top of something with a splat. From inside the peach, a red light blinked. The three humans inside were on the ground and moved slowly. The three coughed out a crocodile tongue, then the three bugs wiggled off with squeaks. The three got up as green glitter around them appeared, then vanished as they were in their normal forms. Dani, Victoria, and James crawled up to the opening of the peach.

James called, "Miss Spider?"

Victoria called, "Jack?"

Dani called, "Simon?"

As they got towards the opening, they got out of the peach and tied the strings that were used on the seagulls. They also saw the red light blinking on some rod. They looked at the city buildings and lights in shock, then James got out his travel book. He said, "This isn't right. Where's the Empire State Building?" Dani said, "I think we're on top of it. Plus, how are we gonna get down?"

* * *

**How's that one? Thanks for the polls and I hope you like the song I picked. I don't own any of the songs; Nutcracker and _Pas De Deux _are all rights to Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, while _Family _is owned by Randy Newman. I wanted to give this scene a romantic push with my OCs. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. Battling the Aunts and Reunited

**Dani's POV**

We were on top of the Empire State Building, but I don't know how we'll be able to get down. Also, Victoria and I have our normal clothes back on; we still have our Soul Robbers with us. I noticed that Victoria was sad and asked, "Are you okay?" She sighed, "We made it to have our dreams, but they didn't. We'll never see Jack or the others again."

I held her for comfort and felt sad about losing Simon. We looked up to see a crane near us and a guy signaling the workers to bring it down more. He had James come with him, then the man came back up to help us down. We held onto him and the rope as we went towards James. I asked, "Have you seen big bugs and a tall skeleton around here tonight? They're one of our friends."

He asked, "How big are they?" Victoria said, "Well, average human height in different sizes." The man helped us down to the ground as we looked to see the peach come off the building. A cop came near us and led us away. Victoria said, "We're one of his closest friends, Officer. We had some friends with us, but they're missing." Reporters swamped us, then the cop shouted, "BACK OFF! They're kids, for crying out loud!"

He led us away and said that things will be okay. I sighed, "I wish they're here right now." Victoria asked, "Jack and the bugs? I hope so, too." We all looked to see some car that looked like it was in too many junkyards pull up. The doors opened as water and some shellfish came out of the water, along with some fish and a few lobsters. James whispered, "No."

We looked to see the one aunt that looked fat come out, which made me whisper, "Aunt Sponge!" Another one came out and looked lanky than the other one, then she took some seaweed out of her mouth as she inhaled air. Victoria muttered, "Aunt Spiker!" As those two hags stepped out of the car, Aunt Sponge pulled a small crab off her butt and flicked it away. She and her sister walked towards James as they pulled sweet smiles. Aunt Sponge smiled, "Hello, little angel!"

I looked at James and Victoria, who looked scared as James held Victoria around her waist for protection. Aunt Spiker addressed to the officer, "So kind of you to look after our little, lost lamb." The cop stared at those two and asked, "Who are you?" Aunt Spiker held up some paper and said, "We are the boy's legal guardians." Aunt Sponge added, "And we missed him so much..."

Aunt Spiker continues, "So, we'll take him home now."

Aunt Sponge adds, "And the peach, of course. We'll be taking that as well now."

The cop looked at them and said, "Whoa, wait a minute. Back up. You mean to tell me that this thing is a peach?" Aunt Spiker corrected, "It's not a peach; it's our peach. Show him, Sponge." The fat aunt got something out of her robe and showed the cop a photo of the two hags in front of the peach. The cop looked at the photo and said, "Well, it looks like it's their peach."

The reporters and photographers took pictures as Aunt Spiker stated, "Yes, and we're very proud of it."

Victoria got angry and spoke up, "They're lying! The photo proves nothing and it's not their peach! It's our friend's! An old man gave him some green worms and that's what made the peach grow!"

Aunt Sponge glared, "Who are you, you little hoodlum?"

I spoke up, "We're his friends, the only ones he's got. We also helped him escape from the Hellhole you kept him in!"

Aunt Sponge growled, "How dare you speak to us, you-" Aunt Spiker restrained her and said, "Patience, Spongey. Remember the boy's...condition." The cop asked, "Condition?" Aunt Sponge said, "He's a chronic liar." Aunt Spiker said, "Sad, really. We've never seen those two girls before and they must've kidnapped him. He needs his treatment." Aunt Sponge adds, "And that's why we'll take him home. You'll come home with us, eh, lovie?"

She was about to grab him, but we jumped onto a car that had the peach near it. Victoria shouted, "We didn't kidnap him! Also, he's telling the truth!" Aunt Spiker said, "As you can see, Officer, it is urgent that you release him to us immediately." Out of nowhere, I looked to see the old man who gave James the crocodile tongues from the crowd shout, "Let the boy and the girls speak!"

The citizens agreed and started shouting, then the cop said, "Alright, alright, alright! Let's get to the bottom of this! This thing is a peach. Alright, I'll buy that. Now, does somebody wanna tell me how it got here?" James spoke up, "We attached it to a hundred seagulls." The aunts and the people started laughing, then I spoke up, "It's true! I know it sounds dumb, but we saw it! Me, Victoria, James, Miss Spider, Centipede, and the grasshopper helped us. Also, we met our skeleton friend, Jack..."

They kept laughing and Aunt Spiker said, "They've all gone mad! This is all something these three made up." Victoria stomped her foot on the hood and said, "Really? How about this?" She held out her arm to show everyone her Soul Robber, flicked it towards the picture that Aunt Sponge was holding, and said, "Does this look made up to you? It might've started out like that, but doesn't everything else? The lights, the buildings, the culture, this whole city! Somebody had to dream about it first, but that's what we did! I also had my dream come true when Jack came back!"

James said, "She's right! I dreamed about coming here and I did it!"

Aunt Spiker said, "The poor boy's lost it and he needs his medicine. So, we'll take him..."

Aunt Sponge adds, "And the peach."

Aunt Spiker continued, "Back to our cozy little house on the hill. Come along, you're going home with us. Also, your little friends will be put in prison for false pretenses and kidnapping."

James growled, "No, I'm not."

Aunt Spiker's grin changed into a scowl as she hissed, "What did you say?"

Victoria spoke up, "He said: No I'm not! My friend and I are not going to jail! We helped him escape from that place you call home!"

James said, "I hated that house and that cold room, and how I was always hungry!"

Aunt Spiker growled, "Alright! That's enough!"

I shouted, "And how you beat him!"

Everyone gasped and talked amongst themselves in alarm, then Victoria finished, "AND HOW YOU TOLD HIM HE WAS NOTHING!" Aunt Spiker looked at us and glared, "Shut up! Shut up!" James stood near us and said, "No, not this time! I flew a giant peach across the ocean with the friends I have made. I landed on top of the tallest building in the world. I made it! I'm not the one who's nothing, you are! And I'm never going back with you! Not me, not Dani and Victoria, and not the peach!"

The two backed towards a firetruck and Aunt Spiker snarled, "How dare you speak to us this way!" The two grabbed axes and began to swing them as the car, shattering the glass and causing dents. The cop blew his whistle to stop them, but they kept trying to kill us. Victoria held James in her arms and we jumped away from the blows. Out of nowhere, the aunts stopped as a green glow from the sky came and gulls cawing came up.

I heard Simon's voice say, "Danielle, up here!" I looked up and smiled as I watched the gang come down. Glowworm called, "Hello, we are here!"

Centipede called, "Hey, buddies!"

The aunts backed away as Aunt Sponge asked, "What are they?"

Jack called, "Victoria, up here!"

Centipede called, "Hey, Vicky!"

Victoria turned, waved, and called, "Jack! Centipede!"

Aunt Sponge screamed, "Bugs and a skeleton!"

The two aunts screamed, "GIANT BUGS AND A SKELETON!"

Centipede shouted, "Hey, you old biddies!" He stuck out his tongue and blows a raspberry, which made me and Victoria laugh. Miss Ladybug waved, "Here we are, dears!" Earthworm coiled onto some string and smiled, "Hello, James, Dani, and Victoria!" We waved at them and James said, "I told you they were real!" Simon waved and said to me, "Hello, my dear!" Miss Spider called, "Requesting clearance to land!"

They landed on top of the peach as the citizens looked in amazement and awe. I noticed two boots on the street somewhere, nudged Victoria, and said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Victoria winked, "Way ahead of you, Dani!" We both cried out, "SOUL ROBBER!" and our Soul Robbers picked up the shoes. I held mine and Victoria held hers, then she shouted, "Special delivery to Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker: a boot to the head!"

Aunt Sponge asked, "Huh?"

Aunt Spiker said, "What?"

I called, "FIRE AWAY!" We flung our Soul Robbers that held the boots, flicked the boots hard, and they smacked the aunts on their heads! Jack called out, "Soul Robber!" We looked to see the green goo near us and he called, "Girls, climb on!" We ran towards the Soul Robber and got pulled up towards the others. Jack and Victoria held each other, then Simon said, "We need to help James!"

James was below us and said, "Miss Spider, throw me a string!" She takes string from her spool and throws some to James, then he lassoes it towards the aunts. He called, "Okay, pull them up!" We all pulled on the string to have the aunts pulled up, who were screaming in horror. I pulled with all I've got and we had them right where we want them. Victoria called, "Spin them around until their faces turn green!"

Simon used his legs and kicked the two aunts around, making them spin faster and faster. I called, "Wrap them tightly!" Jack grabbed some more string and went near the spinning aunts. He throws some at their ankles and shouts, "How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!" The ropes wrapped them tightly and made their wigs fall off! I laughed at the bald hags and watched them get wrapped up. Victoria shouted, "Tighter! Tighter!" We had them wrapped up tightly and they looked like mummies. The two gave muffled yells, then the cop shouted, "Get those two creeps outta here!"

The aunts were attached to another crane and they were pulled away from where we were. James climbed up a ladder and got near us. He got everyone's attention and said, "These are my friends, the ones that the girls and I have been telling you about! Mr. Centipede! Old Green Grasshopper! Earthworm! Miss Ladybug, Miss Spider, and the Glowworm!" Glowworm waved at the back and said, "God bless the colonies!"

Jack held her shoulder and gently turned her towards the crowd. Victoria finished, "And our very close friend, Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!" Jack waved to everyone and said, "Thank you, everyone!" A little boy from the crowd asks, "Can we eat some of your peach?" Centipede said to the kid, "It won't keep forever!" I giggled and said, "Go ahead! Plenty for everyone!"

Confetti and streamers came down as everyone came towards the peach. They all began to eat some and I started to share some with Simon. A paperboy called, "Hey! What are your names?" James answered, "It's James!"

Victoria shouted with joy, "Victoria!"

I answered, "I'm Dani!"

As we had picture taken and everyone eating the peach, we all ate down to the pit. I felt my stomach burst and sighed, "What a night. I'm gonna be sleeping in." Victoria yawned and said, "Me too." The officer from before said, "Hey, you girls and James will get to stay in a hotel. Also, your friends will be there. Is there anything we can do for the peach pit?" James said, "We could make it as a home in Central Park for my friends to live in."

The people got things cleared away, then we were all in The Plaza Hotel. We were in one of the suites and it almost reminded me of the room from Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. I sat on the bed and said, "This is a wonderful dream come true." Simon laid next to me and said, "That's the first part of being here. Soon, we'll all live our dreams." We kissed each other good night and fell asleep, ready for a new beginning.

* * *

**How was that one? I wanted to give this scene a push and something for the girls to help out James. I also wanted to thank antaurilover685 for sharing ideas with me for this story and the chapters; you rock! :) I hope you all like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Of The Gifts We'll Receive

**Victoria's POV**

As time went by, Dani and I got ourselves into the New York City Ballet and got some parts in the new production of The Nutcracker. We were very excited for this and tonight is the night of the show! So far, Dani and I wowed the audience when we were in The Sound of Music in the summer; I was Maria and Dani was Liesl. We loved being in the show and were happy that our closest friends got to see us in the front row during opening night.

I got myself dressed in my party dress for the beginning of Act I, where I play as Clara's mother. I wore dangling earrings, wore my hair in a bun with a ribbon, a pearl necklace, and a party gown. The gown itself was red with 3/4 length sleeves that flowed, a square neckline, and a full skirt. I got on my tan Character shoes, then helped Dani. She said, "I'm so happy that we're all living our dreams! Simon's one of the violinists in Carnegie Hall and for the Ballet, Miss Spider has her night club, Glowworm lights the Statue of Liberty on Independence Day, Centipede's the mayor, Earthworm has a lotion ad, and Miss Ladybug has 1,000 of her babies."

Dani wore her hair in a half-back like Belle's from Beauty and the Beast, wore pearl necklace, and a party gown. Her dress had 3/4 length sleeves, a long skirt with a ruffled hem, a neckline that showed her neck with small ruffles, and the dress itself was pink. She slipped on shoes similar to mine and we met up with Jack. He was in a red tunic with white pants and black boots, then he said, "You two look beautiful. Let's do the very best we can and have fun."

I smiled and hugged Jack saying, "Good luck." He held me, kissed my forehead, and said, "You too. I can't wait to dance with you in Act II tonight." We heard the music playing, then I got onto the stage as the show started. Dani and I got into character as usual, then we started to do some of the dances that the children and adults do. As the scene with the party was finishing with the guests leaving, I held the little girl who was playing Clara and led her backstage.

I waited for my cue to come in when Clara was asleep on the sofa with the nutcracker doll, then went over and placed a blanket over her. I already got backstage and met up with Dani as we changed into our costumes for Act II. Dani placed golden earrings on, a golden circlet on her head with an orange stone dangling on her forehead, a golden choker, and left her hair down. She wore a strapless dress that was orange and blue, a harem skirt that was a sheer blue, and a pair of Pointe slippers. She dabbed on some red lipstick and made her eyes look exotic with black eyeliner.

I got into my costume and did something with my makeup to match my costume. I placed small earrings in place of my dangling ones, brushed my hair into a half-back that Dani did for Act I, and got my dress on. I placed on removeable puffs that were made of satin on my arms and matched the color of my costume; it was a light yellow, has a sweetheart neckline, and a tulle skirt with shimmer that layered over a yellow satin skirt that came down to my knees. Dani smiled, "You almost look like Belle."

I giggled, "And I guess Jack is my beast." Dani got onto the stage after the first number of dancers finished their dance, then she began to dance. Dani was dancing around to the music, almost like she was in the court of the Sultan in the Arabian Nights. As she finished her dance, she gave a bow and walked off. She got backstage and wished us luck, then we waited for the other dancers to finish their dance. Jack looked at the last dance finish, held out his arm, and I placed it on his as we walked onto the stage.

As the music began to play, we did our dance like we did before when Jack and I danced on the peach. We finished the _Pas De Deux _by doing the spins, balances, and some of the leaps before going into the final pose by Jack holding me by the waist and I did an arabesque. I did my little solo piece and _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy _played. I was dancing around with arabesques, fouettés, glissades, pas de bourrées, pirouettes, and chassés; I almost felt like I was dancing on air for the piece. I felt so happy as I was dancing my favorite dances from the ballet when I was little; it felt like a dream come true to me. Then, we moved onto the third and final part of the dance, which was _The Coda_. We went over the dance with all the turns, balances, and jumps perfectly.

The rest of the dancers in the Act came on the stage, did little bows and dips for their dances, and everyone did spins, jumps, and turns as the music began build up to a crescendo and stopped. I walked over towards the children playing Clara and the Nutcracker Prince, gave their cheeks a kiss, and went back over towards Jack. We watched them go off the stage and waved as the music came to a crescendo, then the curtain closed. As the music stopped, everybody went into lines on either side of the stage for the bows. The dancers for Act I came up, then the children came, the Mouse King, the Spanish Dancers, the Chinese Dancers, the Russian Dancers, Dani, the Marzipan Dancers, the Flower Dancers, Drosselmeyer, Clara and the Nutcracker Prince/ Drosselmeyer's Nephew, and finally me and Jack came onto the stage. We all held hands, gave a bow, and came back up. We did it again, stayed in our places, and watched the curtain close.

* * *

We all went backstage and met some people, had pictures taken, and met up with everyone else. They told us that we did a great job, then Centipede said, "The party's about to start!" I asked, "What party?" Dani said, "You know, we're celebrating after our debut at the home in Central Park?" I said, "Oh, right! I almost forgot!" Earthworm said, "We better head into a cab and get over there." Jack said, "No, we should go in some of the carriages." To our surprise, there were three carriages drawn by horses.

Jack helped me get on one and got on, then Dani and Mr. Grasshopper got on. We looked to see Miss Spider and Mr. Centipede go on one, then Miss Ladybug, Glowworm, James, and Earthworm got on the last one. We rode off from the city streets and got towards the park, then we all headed inside as the snow came down. The inside of the pit was about the size of a mansion and kind of reminded Jack of his home.

We just need the food, decorations, and tree ready. I smiled, "This is going to be a great Christmas." James looked at us and asked, "You really think so?" I hold his shoulders and smiled, "I know it will."

**Me: **There's more to this time of year, than sleighbells and holly, mistletoe and snow... Those things come and go much deeper than snow. Stronger than the strongest love we'll know. We'll ever know...

**Dani: **As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive... As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine. A star shines above us, lighting your way and mine...

In a flash, Dani and I changed into our Christmas outfits from our last adventure in Halloween Town and Christmas Town. Dani wore her red dress, shoes, and hair ribbon. Mr. Grasshopper looked at her and said, "You look beautiful, Dani." She blushed and said, "You still look dashing, Simon." The two looked up to see mistletoe that was hung up by Centipede, who teased, "Hey, ya gotta pucker up and kiss away!" Dani and Mr. Grasshopper shrugged, then kissed each other. We all heard the doorbell ring, I ran to get it, and some of the people of New York came over to celebrate.

I smiled, "Come right in! We're about to decorate and party." Everyone had their coats off and their presents under the tree, then we all began to decorate.

**Earthworm:** Just as long as there's Christmas, there will be Christmas pud. Tons of turkey!

**Miss Ladybug (hanging up a garland around the stairs): **And cranberry sauce and mince pies if we're good!

**Jack (lugs in an armful of firewood and places them near the fireplace): **Loads of logs on the fire!

**Miss Spider and Glowworm (hanging up some wreaths): **Lots of gifts on the tree, all wrapped up in red ribbons!

**James (looks at the presents under the tree): **Wonder if there's one for me

**Mr. Grasshopper:** We are due for a party. Where on Earth do we start?

**Miss Spider:** I may wear my tiara you bought me in Montmartre!

**Jack (hangs tinsel on the tree with me):** All the silver will sparkle

**Me (hangs some ornaments):** And the china will gleam

**Earthworm (puts some garlands on the mantle):** And we'll all be as shiny as a brand-new centime

**Dani (hang up some mistletoe):** After dinner, we'll play games

**Miss Ladybug:** Till the morning breaks through!

**Jack (places some poinsettias inside golden vases):** Then, we'll meet in the garden; this is what we shall do!

**James (finishes hanging some stockings):** We'll build a snowman that'll reach to the sky!

**Me:** It will stay up until July!

Everyone had the lights, decorations, and garlands on the tree. The dinner and desserts were ready, as well as the snacks. James found the star for the tree and was held up by Jack, then the boy reached for the tree and placed the star on top. Centipede plugged in the lights and the whole room lit up; it looks so magical in here.

**All: **As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive. As long as our guiding star shines above, there'll always be Christmas...

**Me and Dani: **As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine. There'll always be Christmas...

**Me:** So there always will be a time, when the world is filled with peace and love.

Throughout the night, we ate dinner and celebrated happily. I was so happy for James that he gets the Christmas that he really deserved, away from those horrible aunts of his. James got everyone's attention and said, "We should open some of the presents now." We all gathered around and found some of the gifts that are for us. Dani and I found one that was from Jack and Mr. Grasshopper, opened them, and we each received a necklace with a stone pendant; Dani's is an amethyst and mine is a ruby.

Mr Grasshopper held Dani and said, "Merry Christmas, Danielle." She smiled at him and said, "Merry Christmas, Simon. Thank you." Jack looked at me and asked, "Do you like the gift?" I said, "I love it. It's beautiful." Jack said, "Also, the necklace can be a way to let you go anywhere you want." Dani asked, "You mean Victoria and I could visit the bugs and you anytime?"

Jack said, "I'll be in Halloween Town tomorrow. You girls could visit us on Christmas." I asked, "They could also take us home?" He nodded sadly, but I held his hand and said, "I'll try to visit you whenever I can. I'll visit you, James, and the bugs." Dani said the same to Mr. Grasshopper and kissed him. She said, "I'll stay here a little bit. Victoria, you can go over to Halloween Town without me."

I asked, "Are you really sure?" She nodded, then I said, "Okay. I'll go over there early in the morning with you, Jack." He held me and said, "That's fine by me." As time wet by, everyone got tired and left the house. The bugs and James were already asleep, then Jack held me in his arms. We kissed under the mistletoe and headed upstairs for bed. I slipped into the covers and fell asleep, then felt lips press my forehead and heard Jack whisper, "Merry Christmas, Victoria."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of giving this scene a time lap and to have everyone's dream come true. I don't own the songs or the ballet; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! One more chapter left! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. I'll Always Be With You Forever

I woke up early and got myself dressed into my dark blue dress, black shoes, and got my Soul Robber on my wrist. I opened the rest of my presents with everyone else, ate some breakfast, and walked outside with Jack. Jack held my arm and said, "Shall we?" I smiled, "Yes, we shall." I touched the pendant and felt the wind rush around me. I held onto Jack's arm and we appeared to be flying around the sky. We went over a town and looked at the snow around us. Jack held my arm and sang.

**Jack:** I can show you the world; shining, shimmering splendid... Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide... I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride... A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view... No one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming...

**Me: **A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew... But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you...

**Jack:** Now, I'm in a whole new world with you...

I looked over to see Mr. Grasshopper with Dani on his back. I asked, "I thought you're staying at the home?" Dani said, "I was, but I wanted to drop by and spend Christmas in Halloween Town!" Mr. Grasshopper adds, "I was kind enough to take her there and join you." Jack smiled, "The more the merrier!" Dani held onto Mr. Grasshopper and sang.

**Dani: **Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling... Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky... A whole new world, a hundred thousand things to see...

**Mr. Grasshopper:** Don't you dare close your eyes. Hold your breath; it gets better...

**Me and Dani: **I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far... I can't go back to where I used to be

**Jack and Mr. Grasshopper:** A whole new world with new horizons to pursue...

**Me and Dani: **Every turn a surprise, every moment red-letter...

**All:** I'll chase them anywhere; there's time to spare... Let me share this whole new world with you...

We were already at Halloween Town and the sun was setting.

**Jack:** A whole new world...

**Me:** A whole new world...

**Mr. Grasshopper:** That's where we'll be; a thrilling chase...

**Dani:** That's where we'll be; a wondrous place...

**All:** For you and me...

We landed near the fountain and snow began to fall around. We looked around to see the decorations up and Christmas lights on, then we noticed a bunch of the citizens walking over. The Werewolf smiled, "Look, Jack's back! Victoria and Dani are, too!" We looked to see the Mayor, Tall Witch and Short Witch, Clown, Corpse Kid and his parents, Doctor Finkelstein and Igor, Sally, the Vampire Brothers, Hanging Tree Behemoth, and more of the citizens.

They were very happy to see us, met Mr. Grasshopper, and the Mayor asked, "Jack, how are you able to come back?" Jack sighed, "Let's just say that someone that I hold dear came back to me and gave me the strength to get back home." Victoria smiled, "I also had our dreams come true when we were reunited." Sally walked towards us, apologized to Jack about the fight, and said, "As long as you're happy to be with her, I'm happy."

We heard some barking and looked to see Zero. He licked us and Dani smiled, "Hey, boy!" Jack led the three of us inside and had dinner ready. We all ate our fill of a great dinner that reminded me of what my parents cooked. I finished eating the gravy off my plate and had myself a slice of pumpkin pie. Jack asked, "What do you think?" I kissed his cheek and left a mark of whipped cream as I said, "Delicious. It reminds me of what my family and I would eat at home."

Dani adds, "Really good!"

Mr. Grasshopper said, "You outdid yourself, Jack."

Jack wipes his face and said, "Thank you, everyone. Dani, Victoria, look under the tree. There are two gifts for you." We walked towards a tree decorated, looked under to see wrapped presents, and opened them. Dani looked to see a bracelet with little bats and pumpkins as the charm, while my gift was a snowglobe of Spiral Hill. I shook it and snow fell around inside, then I turned it to hear the song that played there when we sang before going into the Hinterlands.

We thanked Jack for the gifts, then he said, "Victoria, care to walk with me towards Spiral Hill?" I smiled, "I would love to." I took my gift and went the door with Jack. I was a little chilly, but Jack handed me a black cape to keep warm. I smiled, "Thanks." He nodded, "You're welcome." We got towards the Main Gate, walked through the Graveyard, and everything looked peaceful.

He opens the gate that leads towards the other part of the cemetery. I looked at the Burial Chamber when we encountered the giant spider and rescued Sally. I smiled, "So many memories. I still never forgot about that part when I stomped on the spider a hundred times after we beat it." He chuckled, "Yes, I have to admit you were pretty funny when you stomped it."

He opens the gate towards Spiral Hill, then we climbed up to the top to see the moon. Jack wraps an arm around my shoulder and sighed, "I love you so much, Victoria. I wish you could stay forever, but you have a home and a family who loves you." I felt sad and said, "I know, but I'll visit you whenever I can." He lifts my chin up gently and sings:

If I never knew you

If I never felt this love

I would have no inkling of how precious life can be...

If I never held you, I would never have a clue

How at last I find in you the missing part of me...

In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so clear in your eyes, so dry your eyes...

And I'm so grateful to you; I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever if I never knew you...

Tear began to fill up my eyes and I started to sing, then Jack sang with me:

I never knew our love would be so beautiful

Somehow we'd make the whole world bright...

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night...

But still, my heart is saying we were right

For if I never knew you (There's no moment I regret)

If I never felt this love (Since the moment that we met)

I would have no inkling of how precious life can be...

(If our time has gone too fast, I'd live at last)

We stopped, looked at each other, and kissed again. I held Jack's face and sighed, "I don't want to leave you." He dried my eyes and said, "You never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever." I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head near his chest. He held me close and softly sang, then I joined him to finish our song:

And I'm so grateful to you; I'd have lived my whole life through...

Empty as the sky

Never knowing why...

Lost forever if I never knew you.

We kissed on last time, then I touched my pendant and thought about home. I felt the snow swirl around me and everything went black. After what seemed to be a few minutes, I opened my eyes and found myself back home. I looked at the TV and saw the credits on the screen. Dani was there and looked at me. She had her bracelet, Soul Robber, and necklace with her; I still have my snowglobe, Soul Robber, and necklace with me.

She asked, "How did you and Jack say good-bye?" I sighed, "We looked at the moon on Spiral Hill, kissed, and sang. He said that he'll always be with me. How about you?" She sighed, "Well, Simon said the same thing and we went back to New York to say good-bye to everyone. They miss you, too." I sighed, "We all do. But it's not good-bye. We'll visit them whenever we want and spend more time with them."

She smiled, "You're right! We still have the stuff and might go on more adventures with them." Dani left for home, then I looked at my things. I placed my Soul Robber back in my drawer, placed my snowglobe onto my dresser, and placed my necklace into a small box inside of my jewelry box drawer. I shook my snowglobe and watched the snow fall on the hill saying, "You'll always be in my heart, Jack. Always."

**The End**

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having an ending chapter with a special moment and having the girls get some gifts to remember everyone. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you guys like where this has gone so far; I had fun writing it! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


End file.
